clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Ideas for Clare to see
This is the page that you can post your ideas for the series for Clare to see. Ideas for New Videos/Generalizations. * Try to have deaths from sickness or natural disasters maybe a mod? - MaxyDatta10 * Make a sim stay nonbinary - MacyDatta10 * Remake the Sammy, Holly, Seth and Eve using the new Pack (Realm of magic) - Bxiley * Nathan and his fam need a series! * Add Alonzo and Alice to the series when they are older so they can make their own series. * There was a hint at a vampire series recently, maybe all star gen 2 cast? #RedvampireSalma - Reeanne * I think Clare should make a new series where every time she makes a video on the series, she can put up polls on Instagram and we can control the life and what the sims look like, and what the houses look like! * Bring back CAS Mondays?? - MarshMallo824 * More CC hauls! - Anonymous * Make a video where you make characters from The Dragon Prince! -GrimmGirl100 * I think there should be a return of the hunger games and more of sims that could have been - JackJo8 * Not sure where I should put this, so I'm just going to put it here. Possibly have Nita/Raven/Koda be transgender/genderfluid/non-binary Road to Fame * Maybe when Raven gets older she (and possibly her children) can watch Phoenix's old youtube channel similar to how Emma wrote her books for Phoenix. Or Raven can read Emma's books. *Raven should be very girly, but she should join the Tech Guru career. *When Raven is a teen, she meets a boy at a party and they both get drunk and end up sleeping together causing her to get pregnant. After she finds out she is pregnant, the baby daddy decides to leave. After having the baby, she meets a boy/girl who she falls in love with and the boyfriend/girlfriend decides to step in and take care of the baby within Rave. *Raven should be a dark and twisty Villareal. *Raven should loose the dark and twisty Villareal thing, and become more of a girly (or not girly, but not dark and twisty) girl. I think she should try out a career we haven't seen in a while, or we've never seen. Tech Guru, Gardner, and Critic could be good options. It would also be interesting if she moved out when she was younger, and only had part time jobs for a good portion of her life. *Raven should be really floral and cute with round glasses, but really nerdy/tech savvy! Maybe into anime/Kpop?— PeaceLoveAndPeaches *I’m sorry, but it’s WAY past Phoe’s time. I know she had the spells and all, but it’s a life for a life and she’s been back for about a decade. —PeaceLoveAndPeaches *Summer and Seiji should allow Nami to move in for a semester. She isnt openly rude to Summer (just nice and polite, but not kind or friendly), but she tries to grow closer to Seiji than Summer is. While she is there, Nami and Seiji’s parents die. She is very sad,and turns to Seiji for support, but he is also sad. Summer helps comfort her and they grow a mother/daughter (or sisterly) bond, and eventually become closer! Rags to Riches * Have Nita be like a mini Willow, who loves playing with the sheep. * Give Willow strech marks because she went from the biggest sims to normal size. Plus, give her her curves back!- C lareSims4Editor * Make another LGBT+ sim from James's branch, since we have Ryder in Joxy's, Sammy in Emmax's, and Indie in Temily's * When Nita is a teen make her a big tomboy. * Koda is overweight whilst Nita is skinny. He gets made fun of until a girl is kind to him and says he should talk to Willow who is also overweight. He learns that's it's okay to be overweight and is happy. He falls in love with the girl who helped him. * Maybe the older child of a family could be the one which the story follows along with. In this case, Koda. * Nita realizes she doesn’t like being a witch so leaves to go to the farm - 11Lauryn11 * Maybe nita has a teen pregnancy-shazahahah Island Living * Can sage and Jace get married soon? Plus can they not divorce? -ClareSims4Editor * PLEASE don’t make Sage end up with Makoa. I really see them as no more then a one-night-stand. —PeaceLoveAndPeaches * if Sakoa dies, and it’s a bit dark, but maybe do a stalker storyline where Makoa is severely broken and starts following Sage.—PeaceLoveAndPeaches Vampires * For the Vampire series, you should move Seb, Sammy, and Cody out. Sammy should revive Sloane from the dead for Seb and the two will raise his kids off screen in Strangerville. * Maybe Make Arya the vampire girl Clare made in breed out the weird turn Cody into a vanpire it would be pretty cool. Shazahahah * You should have Sammy turn back to his darkness and take advantage of his power over Ethan and then Micah should come back and turn him back towards the good side. Realm Of Magic * Instead of Phoenix coming back from the dead again have Raven talk to Phoenixs ghost, and Phoenix explains to Raven that she doesn’t want to come back to life, and then she leaves. As an alternative Raven could work hard to get to that spell, before realizing that maybe it’s better to let the dead be, and that Phoenix dying again would only hurt her more. Another alternative (I know, a lot) is that Raven does bring Phoenix back to life, but sacrifices her powers, this is my least favorite idea because Phoenix wouldn’t be alive for long and the power sacrifice would be in vain, but regardless, there are some ideas. * Have one of our ladies be LGBT! Make a Sim who... * Have an autistic sim? Or a learning disability? - arrowawsome * Next time Clare has twins, have one be goth and one be kawaii.-Animalloverkait *Have a sim be in an abusive relationship. ( I know it's terrible, but it's realistic.) - Animalloverkait. *Maybe when Clare has another set of twins, one could be good and one be evil? *Could you make a sim with a 'natural' scar from chickenpox or something like that? That would probably mean making your own cc unless someone actually thought about that! - RubyLarry. *I would like to see a rather feminine lesbian. *Maybe a spoiled brat and hated child if any sim that has the Mean, Evil, or Hates Children trait has twins? - A FANDOM User. *Runs away after not being as cared for as much as their sibling, and their parents find him/her after weeks of searching. *Has vitiligo, it would be so cool! - morgan xox *Maybe Clare can make a Muslim sim- Anime Bolt *Have a Heteroflexible, genderfluid, non-binary, demi-boy/girl sim. Not all of them, just one (of each)! Category:Letters Category:Clare Category:Gaming Category:Videos Category:Sims